


Blurred Vision

by saint_troll



Category: Dudesons, Duudsonit
Genre: M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing through the pain…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring work from my LiveJournal: [Troll St. Troll](http://trollsttroll.livejournal.com)

The flesh around Jarppi's eye is still red. Red like the strawberries in cream. Red like blood smeared across so much flesh. A distinctly pale, near yellow goo has dried in the laughter lines of his face. And Jukka can’t help himself as he chuckles at the crazy smile still spread across the other man’s face.   
  
  
“ _Argh!_ ” Despite the wetness still staining his cheeks, Jarppi is as jovial as ever and still fixated on the whole pirate thing.  
  
  
Giggling, Jukka leans forward. His lips a perfect little ‘o’, he lets his breath ghost over Jarppi’s damaged eye. The moan that reverberates through out the RV is neither sexual nor platonic... it just is. Blonde eyelashes flutter in the iridescent lighting as their breathing falls in rhythm together. Jukka in. Jarppi out. Jukka out. Jarppi in. Slamming doors and crunching snow; each noise drifts in from the nightlife outside through a screen window creating an oddly eclectic soundtrack for the events about to unfold.  
  
  
“ _I can’t believe you cried…_ ”  
  
  
“ _… It. Hurt._ ”  
  
  
Bottom lip bit nearly white by his incisors, Jukka presses himself closer and closer to the other man. His breath now skimming over the swollen flesh in a steady stream, he whispers. “Look at me, Jarppi.”  
  
  
Grunting as he forces his eyelids apart, Jarppi’s pupils rolls back instinctively and away from the rush of pain as the cool night air hits the too-slick surface. Jukka’s tanned skin is too close for him to make out any details in his tear-blurred vision. But all that matters is that the breathing does not stop.  
  
  
In the seconds that pass, the world slows down to a lazy spin. A pink, wet tongue darts past slightly wind-chafed lips and curls out towards its target. Soft and malleable; Jukka can’t hold back the moan building in his chest as he leaves a wet trail across the smooth as glass surface. The taste of Tabasco lingers in the far corners of Jarppi’s eyes as he finally reaches the bridge of his nose… and stops. Only to repeat the process over and over again until he’s nearly writhing on top of the other man.  
  
  
Beneath him, Jarppi’s gone silent; the whisper on Jukka’s lips just another melodic passing in the night. Time stands still as their cheeks press against one another until their mouths are a breath apart. “ _Isäntä_  …”   
  
  
“ _Emäntä_ …” Jarppi’s neck arches back into his deep body shaking laughter when Jukka suddenly pulls away; a deep frown adorning him features. But his hands caress the other blonde’s face as he gently pulls him down into a slow and careful kiss. There’s a tender yet devious smile on his face when he speaks once more. “ _Blow me…_ ”


End file.
